1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to auto white controlling, and more particularly, to providing consistent color reproduction performance even when an object having a dominant chroma exists in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light has a unique color, called color temperature, and Kelvin (K) is used as the unit of the color temperature. Generally, because the human visual system automatically controls sensitivity to color, differences in color temperature in human perception is insignificant. However, because an image-capturing device such as a camera or a camcorder captures the color temperature as is, if an illuminant changes, images captured by the image-capturing device show different colors.
For example, because the color temperature of the sun on a fine day is high, captured images show a blue color tone, whereas because the color temperature of the sun at sunset is low, captured images show a red color tone. A related art auto-white controlling technology compensates for distortion of the color tone of images if captured images are biased in at least one direction among red (R), green (G) and blue (B) elements, depending on the color temperature.
However, in the case of the related art auto-white controlling technology, if an object having dominant chroma exists in an image, the color reproduction is not consistent even under the same illuminant.